Idee 2
by Sas12
Summary: Een verhaal over de relatie tussen Antonio en Lovino. Hoe zal hun leven lopen en veranderen nadat ze elkaar hebben ontmoet? Verhaal word pas boeiend in deel 2. Mensen namen worden gebruikt :3 Don't like, Don't read.Yaoi, boy x boy enz...
1. Chapter 1

**Idee 2. Deel I**

AN:  
Dit verhaal is geschreven met hun echte namen. Niet in de landen namen. Ik heb geen inspiratie dus ik hoop dat dit een beetje boeiend word. Oja. Dit komt uit mijn brein dus ALLES kan! Zelfs jongens kunnen zwanger worden! Lol. En Lovino's taal gebruik word wat ZWAAR vermindert. Ik weet.. Nederlands is een noepige taal. Ik ga dit verhaal eerst in het Nederlands posten en dit zal ik later in het engels vertalen. Xxx Sascha

Het is 13 november, wiskunde les. De wiskunde leraar legt een paar opdrachten uit, maar Antonio let niet op. Hij staart naar buiten. De bomen zijn al hun blaadjes al verloren. Het is al redelijk koud buiten. Terwijl hij met een zucht terug kijkt naar zijn wiskunde word er op de deur van het lokaal geklopt. De hele klas kijkt op als hun mentor binnen loopt. Achter de mentor loopt een jongen. De mentor praat zachtjes tegen de wiskunde leraar. De wiskunde leraar zegt opeens. 'Leerlingen let even op, jullie mentor heeft wat te vertellen.' Zou het wat te maken hebben met die vreemde jongen?. Denkt Antonio. De mentor begint te praten: 'Deze jongen zal vanaf vandaag in jullie klas zitten. Stel je even voor.' De jongen begint te praten. 'Hallo ik ben Lovino Vargas' Antonio kijkt naar de jongen. Hij heeft bruin haar en bruine ogen. De wiskunde leraar wijst naar de stoel naast Antonio. 'Ga daar maar zitten Lovino' Lovino pakt zijn tas en sleep t naar zijn nieuwe plekje. 'Dit zijn vaste plekken. Tot het einde van het jaar zit je naast Antonio. 'Antonio!' Roept de wiskunde leraar 'Lovino heeft nog geen boeken. Deel die van jou met hem' Antonio schuift zijn boek naar het midden van de 2 tafeltjes. Lovino kijkt naar Antonio en zegt 'Dus jij heet Antonio. Ik zag je vanaf buiten naar buiten staren.' Antonio kijkt op. Zag hij dat? 'Was t een beetje boeiend?' Vraagt Lovino. 'Ja hoor. Ik keek naar de bomen. Het is leeg zo zonder blaadjes' Antwoord Antonio snel. Lovino kijkt weg. Hij scheurt een blaadje uit Antonio's schrift en begint rustig de sommen op te schrijven. Het lijkt alsof hij er helemaal geen moeite voor doet. Antonio kijkt verbaast naar het snelle werk van Lovino. Antonio is niet slecht maar ook niet goed in wiskunde. Antonio zucht en gaat door met zijn werk.  
Wanneer de bel gaat pakt Antonio zijn boeken. 'Hey! Waar hebben we nu les?' Vraagt Lovino. Antonio kent zijn rooster uit zijn hoofd. 'We hebben nu geschiedenis.' Zegt Antonio als hij naar het lokaal loopt. Het valt Antonio op dat Lovino al de hele tijd boos kijkt. Antonio is de Spaanse altijd vrolijke lachende tiener. Dat is hij nu! Vroeger was hij anders, HEEL anders.  
Verdwaalt in zijn gedachten loopt Antonio het geschiedenis lokaal in en gaat op zijn vaste plaats zitten. Hij moet hier nu een half jaar zitten en dat zal pas veranderen in het volgende jaar. Zijn plekje is naast het raam, halverwege het lokaal. Lovino smijt zijn tas op de tafel naast Antonio. Met een boze blik kijkt hij naar Antonio en zegt 'Het is dat ik hier MOET zitten. Anders was ik aan de hele andere kant van het lokaal gaan zitten!' Antonio kijkt verdrietig naar de boos kijkende jongen. 'Ik heb een klein vraagje voor jou' Zegt Antonio tegen Lovino. 'Eerste en laatste vraag van deze week! ok?' Antonio begint te praten. 'Uit welk land kom jij? Jij lijkt niet uit dit land te komen.' Lovino zucht 'Italiaans. Nou goed!' Antonio pakt zijn geschiedenis boeken en legt t op de tafeltjes. Antonio staart naar het bord en dwaalt af in zijn gedachtes. 'ANTONIO!' Roept de lerares geschiedenis. 'Jij let toch wel op?' Antonio kijkt op, hij heeft geen idee waar ze het nu over hebben. 'Oke dan, Antonio. Wanneer werd het Spaanse piraten leger verslagen door het Engelse piraten leger. Opeens springt er een meisje op, ze heeft kort blond haar. 'Het Spaanse piraten leger werd nooit verslagen door de Engelse!' Het meisje dat naast haar zit trekt haar naar beneden en begint wat tegen haar te fluisteren.. De lerares begint weer te praten 'Sascha.. *zucht* Dana bedankt voor het helpen.. Nu weer veder met de les.' Het valt Antonio op dat deze klas vol zit met rare mensen. De hele school zit vol met rare mensen.  
De bel gaat. Het is nu pauze. Antonio volgt Lovino de kantine in. 'Lovi~ ' 'WAT. MOET. JE.' Vraagt Lovino met een duister aura. Opeens word Lovino aangevallen door iemand. Hij lijkt op Lovino maar is wel jonger.. 'Feliciano laat me los!' Lovino duwt de jongen bij hem weg. 'Veee~ Lovi~' Lovino kijkt Feliciano met een boze blik aan 'NEEN!' Lovino loopt weg. De andere jongen kijkt zielig naar Lovino. 'Hallo, Ik ben Antonio. Ik zit net op deze school' Zegt Antonio tegen de andere jongen. 'Vee~ Ik ben Feliciano. Het kleine broertje van Lovino. Prettig kennis met je te maken' Antonio lacht en loopt richting de plek waar Lovino naar liep. Op deze school zitten veel unike, aardige, rare en verschillende mensen.

Word vervolg in deel II.  
Deel I einde.

AN:  
Hallo! Nou dit is deel 1. Het volgende deel is een timeskip. Misschien ga ik het dan ook in Antonio's of Lovino's POV schrijfen. Volgende deel krijgt (hopelijk) heel veel fluff! In de volgende delen ga ik in POV schrijfen en dan ga ik weer vloeken op de lovi way :3  
xxx Sascha


	2. Chapter 2

**Idee 2, Deel II**

Hallo~ Dit deel heeft een timeskip van 4 maanden en ik ga het niet schrijven als POV.  
Oke dus niet het word wel pov. Xxx Sascha

Lovino's POV:

Het is al 4 maanden geleden dat Antonio op deze school kwam, en hij volg mij al de hele tijd! Die bastard! Ik word voor geen minuut alleen gelaten! Wat bezielt hem? N-niet dat ik het LEUK vind ofzo. Ik word al pissig als ik dit denk, ik sla mijn hoofd tegen het tafeltje. De hele klas kijkt op van het geluid. Ook Antonio, de bastard waar ik dus de hele tijd over denk en mij dus zo heeft gemaakt! Sommige mensen rollen hun ogen en kijken weer naar de geschiedenis lerares. 'Lovi, wat is er?' Ik kijk hem aan met een death glare. Met verdrietige ogen kijkt hij me aan. 'Bastard, er is niets.' Met een smile kijkt hij nu naar mij. Zijn ogen glinsteren in het licht van buiten. Dit zijn serieus de mooiste ogen die ik in mijn hele leven heb gezien. OMG NEE! DAT DENK IK NIET NEE! FUCKING BRIJN WAT FLIK JE ME? En ik sla mijn hoofd weer tegen de tafel. Weer kijkt Antonio mijn aan. 'Lovi je bloed!' Ik veeg met mijn hand over mijn voorhoofd. Er zit inderdaad wat bloed op. 'Sorry mevrouw, Lovino moet naar de school zuster!' De 2 meisjes aan de andere kant van de klas beginnen te giechelen. Ik kwam erachter dat de 2 Dana en Sascha heten. Dat zijn echt 2 rare mensen. Ze nemen foto's van mij en Antonio en ze vragen vaak naar de "relatie" tussen ons. Ik antwoord altijd met hetzelfde: 'Denken jullie serieus dat ik en die bastard een RELATIE hebben? Die bastard volgt me de hele tijd! Altijd als de 2 weglopen fluisteren ze iets van "tsundere". Ik heb het ooit opgezocht. "Tsundere: Tsun betekent: Iemand de rug toe keren. Koud zijn tegen iemand anders. Dere: (deredere) lovely dovely. Een tsundere is eerst heel tsun, en kan later tegen dat ene persoon deredere worden." Ik ben dus GEEN tsundere. Wat denken die 2 dan wel? Als het geen meisjes waren had ik ze een mep gegeven! Maar hier ben ik, lopend naar de schoolzuster met Antonio. Het is echt niet erg! Zeg ik nog meerdere keren tegen hem maar hij blijft zeggen dat het wel erg is en dat ik naar de zuster moet.  
Aangekomen bij de kamer merken we dat de zuster er niet is. Op de deur hangt een briefje "Hallo. Ik ben er nu even niet. Als er wat is kan je de spulletjes pakken uit de kast. Als het heel erg is bel dan dit nummer.." Ik loop naar de stoel maar Antonio zegt snel 'Nee nee nee jij gaat op het bed zitten.' Ik zucht en loop naar het bed. Het bed is best wel comfie. Antonio loopt naar mij toe met een pleister. Hij veegt het haar uit mijn voorhoofd. Antonio plakt de pleister op mijn voorhoofd en geeft een een kusje op. Een bloos loopt over mijn wangen. 'B-Bastard! Waarom doe je dat?' Zeg ik als ik wegkijk. Hij mag niet zien dat ik bloos. 'Awhhhhhh Lovi~ je bloost. En daardoor moest ik nog meer blozen. 'We moeten gaan.' Zeg ik snel zodat we weg kunnen. Ik denk niet dat ik het nog langer vol kan houden om alleen te zijn in een kamer met hem!

Voor de rest ging de week goed. nou. goed? IK HEB FUCKING 5 ONVOLDOENDES GEHAALD OMDAT IK DE HELE TIJD MOEST DENKEN AAN DIE FUCKING BASTARD! WAT DOET DIE BASTARD IN MIJN HOOFD? EN OOK ALS IK NIET WIL DENKEN AAN HEM, DENK IK AAN HEM! De fucker.

Het is donderdag avond. We eten pasta, zoals normaal. Feliciano praat oven zijn vriend en Rome (mijn vader) luistert mee. Opeens begint Rome te praten. Oja jongens. Ik ben vanaf vrijdag tot en met zondag weg. Feli, jij logeert die tijd bij Ludwig en voor Lovi. Komt Antonio hier logeren :3. OMHFG! WAT ZIJ HIJ? Feliciano kijkt helemaal vrolijk naar Rome terwijl ik Rome een death glare geef. 'Oja Lovi, Antonio komt meteen naar school hier.'

Einde deel II :3 en tio leef met de taalgebruik! En met de namen tio!  
xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Idee 2, Deel III**

Yeeyea! Spamano tijd! Nog steeds Lovino's POV. xx

Het is vrijdag middag. De tomato bastard komt vanaf vandaag dus een heel fucking weekeind in MIJN huis logeren TERWIJL DE FUCKER VAN EEN FELICIANO WEG IS! 'Lovi~ ik heb echt zo veel zin in dit weekeind. Een heel weekeind in Lovi's huis terwijl er niemand anders is :3~' Zegt Antonio veelste vrolijk. Nog 1 lesuur en dan is school voorbij. En dan moet ik met HEM in een bus zitten. 'Verwacht niet te veel, bastard.' Antwoord ik. Deze morgen zij Feliciano dat hij meteen vanaf school naar potato bastard gaat. Allemaal een stelletje fuckers.

Ik en Antonio lopen naar de bushalte. Ik praat weinig maar de bastard blijft maar doorpraten. Over zijn familie, vrienden ( ze zijn samen de BTT, een stelletje idioten dus) en over zijn schildpadden. Als we bij mijn huis zijn geef ik Antonio een snelle rondleiding. Als laatste zijn we bij mijn slaapkamer. 'JIJ mag NIET in deze kamer komen! Begrepen? Jij gebuikt de kamer aan de hele andere kant van de gang! Verweg van mijn kamer! Ik loop mijn kamer binnen en ik doe de deur op slot. Siesta tijd. Snel doe ik mijn pyjamabroek aan en ik doe mijn shirt uit. Ik spring op mijn bed en ik val in een rustige slaap. Naja. Rustig? DIE FUCKER IS NIET ALLEEN IN MIJN HUIS MAAR OOK IN MIJN DROOM! En die droom was echt het raarste van alle dromen die ik ooit heb gehad. Die bastard. Die droom was gewoon fucking NEE.

~op naar de droom~

Ik open mijn ogen en ik word wakker in een kamer. Ik kijk om me heen, in deze kamer ben ik nog NOOIT geweest. Als ik op wil staan merk ik 2 dingen. 1: Mijn rug doet fucking veel pijn. 2: IK BEN FUCKING NAAKT. Fucking wat is er gebeurt. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Ook hoor ik een douche. Wacht. .Een douche. Fuck nee! Ik probeer een beetje weg te komen uit dit bed. Wacht! BED? FUCKING HELL! Ook mijn heupen doen fucking veel pijn! Waar slaat dit op? Ik hoor de douche uitgaan en de deur gaat open. Wie komt er uit? Nou je raad het nooit. DE FUKING TOMATO BASTARD! 'Bastard wat doe jij hier? Hij kijkt mij vragend aan. 'Lovi~ ben je het dan vergeten? Nou dat snap ik ook wel. Het was echt een GEWELDIGE nacht.' 'Wat is er dan fucking gebeurt?' 'Ahhwwww lovi~ We zijn op ons huwelijksreis~' Ik word getaceld door hem en hij geeft mij een volle zoen op mijn mond. FUCKING MET TONG! Maar ik ga niet liegen. Die zoen is. echt. Wow. Wacht. Ik denk WAT over de bastard! Als ik bijna stik breekt hij de zoen. En dat vond ik wat minder leuk dan ik . IK DENK WAT? FUCKKKING HELL!

~einde van de droom~

Dus dit was mijn droom. Waarom zou ik zo iets dromen. Dat is echt fucking nee! Ik hoor geklop op mijn deur. Lovi~ Ik heb eten gemaakt kom je eten? FUCK! IS ER EEN MOMENT DAT IK DIE BASTARD NIET ZIE IN DIT FUCKING WEEKEIND? 'Lovi~ Kom je nog?' Ik loop naar de deur en ik smijt m open. Antonio springt geschrokken naar achteren. Hij heeft een roze schort aan. Ik zal zeggen, roze staat hem leuk. Alles staat hem leuk. FUCK NEE! NEE NJET NJEMA NEEN NO NEVER NOOIT NUNCA! BRIJN WTF DOE JIJ DE HELE FUCKING TIJD! ' En wat eten we vandaag bastard?' Vraag ik. ' Vandaag eten we paella' ( oke mensen dit is sarcasme! ) Yeey. Moet ik eerst de hele fucking tijd aan de tomato bastard DENKEN en dan moet ik ook nog eens Spaans ETEN! GOD. FUCKING BEDANKT! ( einde sarcasme ) Oke ik zal zeggen ik ben christelijk maar ik vloek, bid niet veel op een dag, ga echt niet elke zondag naar de kerk. Ik ga alleen naar de kerk met kerst, pasen, begravenissen en als er echt wat mis is! En dan is er wat mis! Ik loop naar beneden en ik ga zitten op mijn plekje. Bastard gaat op de plek tegenover mij zitten en hij kijkt mij recht in de ogen aan. RECHT IN MIJN FUCKING OGEN! WAAR DE FUCK SLAAT DAT OP? Ik kijk weg en ik schep wat op mijn bord. Ik neem een klein hapje op het te proeven. ' En hoe is het?' Vraagt Antonio. ' Het is niet HEEL slecht.' Antonio schikt. 'Lovi. Dit. DIT IS HET AARDIGSTE DAT JE OOIT TEGEN MIJ HEBT GEZECHT~~~' Hij springt op en rent om de tafel om mij een knuffel aanval te geven. Ik laat het voor deze ene keer toe. ALLEEN DEZE KEER! 'Lovi. Je laat me je een knuffel geven. OMG loviiiiiiii~' En hij knuffelt me nog erger. 'Bastard. Ik stik' Antonio laat mij los. eindelijk. en hij geeft mij een kusje op mijn wang. FUCKING NEE! Ik voel dat ik echt KNAL rood word. ' Awhhh Lovi je lijkt op een tomaat. Ik duw hem weg en ik ren naar boven MET MIJN BORD ETEN. Ik ga NIET naar boven zonder eten. Dacht het even fucking niet!

Later op de avond.

Ik loop weer naar beneden. De tomaten in de tuin zijn nu goed en ik heb zin om er een te eten. Ik loop de trap af en ik loop de tuin in. Ik zie Antonio op een van de tuinstoelen zitten te staren naar de tomatenplant. Ik loop naar mijn plant en pluk 2 goede tomaten. Ik loop naar de andere tuinstoel en ik ga er op zitten. Ik geef een van de 2 tomaten aan Antonio. Damn ik ben gul vandaag! Antonio kijkt me met verbaasde ogen aan. Ik neem een hap uit mijn tomaat. 'Lovi. Weetje. Ik was echt erg blij toen je vader mij belde om dit weekeind hier bij jou te logeren. Dat betekend dat ik dit weekeind meer te weten kan komen over jou. Dat maakt mij echt blij~.' Ik kijk hem aan en ik neem nog een hap van mijn tomaat. Antonio praat veder. 'Ne. Lovi. Wat vind je van mij?' Ik kijk hem aan en zeg ' Jij eerst, bastard. '  
'Nou ik vind jou uniek, maar perfect. Je zegt wat je denkt en je laat niet zomaar iemand over je heen lopen. Je zal altijd terug vechten, ook als je pijn hebt. Je doet alsof het je allemaal niet boeit maar eigenlijk geef je om alles. Ik zie dat op de manier dat je je plant en je broertje behandelt. Je bent erg voorzichtig met wat je doet en je wilt ook niet dat iemand of iets het gene waar jij om geeft pijn doet. Ook moet je daar zelf pijn voor leiden. Daarom. Dat is de rede. Dat ik van jou hou. Ti amo lovi.' Hij kijkt me aan 'Ik meen het echt. Ti amo.' Ik begin te praten. ' I-ik weet het niet. Ik weet niet wat ik voor je voel. Ik denk altijd aan jou. Ookal wil ik dat niet. Ik haal al weken onvoldoendes omdat ik aan niets anders kan denken. Ik.' Maar ik word onderbroken door 2 zachte lippen op de mijne. Ik ben verbaast maar zonder dat ik het weet zoen ik hem al terug. Ik sla mijn armen om zijn nek. Hij likt mijn onderlip om toegang te vragen. Ik open mijn mond een klein beetje en ik laat zijn tong naar binnen glijden. Antonio, hij smaakt naar tomaat, en Antonio. Ik beging buiten adem te raken maar ik wil niet stoppen. Jammer genoeg breekt Antonio de zoen. 'Lovi, hetgene dat je net zei is de grootste liefdesverklaring die ik ooit heb gehoord. Opeens realiseer ik me. Al die tijd, het gene dat ik voor Antonio voel is liefde. Ik kijk hem aan en hij zoent me nog een keer. 'Ti amo lovi, Ti amo.' Hij geeft mij een knuffel. Ik knuffel hem terug en ik fluister hard genoeg voor hem om te horen, 'Te amo'. En hij zoent mij nog een keer. 'Ik hou ook van jou.'

Word vervolg in deel IV.  
Deel III einde.

AN:

Howly fuck dit is tot nu toe het beste dat ik ooit heb geschreven! PURE TROTSHEID! En ja dit word KEIHARD vervolgt. Jaja en wat een mooi taalgebuik he 3  
xxx Sascha


	4. Chapter 4

Idee 2 deel 4

Deel 4 van mijn idee nummer 2. Inderdaad bitches! Sascha is in the house! Nog 1 ding. In dit verhaal is Antonio 17 en Lovino 16 (niet voor lang!) Dat jullie dat ff weten.

Ik own hetalia niet... Neeeee! (sarcasme)

xxx Sascha

* * *

Lovino's POV:

Op deze manier zitten ik en Antonio al een kwartier. En ik zit op Antonio's schoot. Hij begint te praten, 'Lovi, kan ik je nu als... mijn... v-vrie-vriendje zien? Ik kijk hem aan... 'J-ja dat mag... MAAR JE MAG HET NIET TEGEN IEDEREEN ZEGGEN! Begrijp je dat bastard?' 'Tuurlijk 3.' En ik word aangevallen door een knuffel. 'Bastard... Ik ben moe...' Ik sta op en ik loop weer naar binnen. Antonio loopt achter mij aan en hij doet de achterdeur op slot. Ik loop naar boven en ik loop mijn kamer in... Voor de deur van mijn kamer staat Antonio opeens ongemakkelijk stil. 'Bastard... Wat te fuck is er?' 'Nou van Lovi mag ik zijn kamer niet in met welke omstandigheden dan ook.' Oja... Fuck dat heb ik gezegd... 'N-nu is een uitzondering. Weer word ik aangevallen door een knuffel gevolgd door een kus. Ik val naar achteren maar ik word opgevangen door Antonio. Hij legt mij op de grond en likt mijn onderlip. Ik open mijn mond een beetje en hij glijd zijn tong naar binnen. Een moan ontsnapt uit mijn keel (damn die zin is raar...) Vanwege gebrek aan lucht word de zoen verbroken. 'Bastard... Mag ik wat privacy? Ik wil me omkleden.' Antonio geeft me snel nog een klein kusje en hij loopt naar zijn eigen kamer. WTF gebeurde er net. Waarom moande ik in godsnaam? FUCKERIGEFUCKING! Ik loop snel naar mijn kast en ik trek mijn pyjamabroek en T-shirt uit mijn kast. Snel kleed ik me om en dan loop ik naar de badkamer om mijn tanden te poetsen. Als ik de badkamer inloop zie ik een Antonio, ZONDER FUCKING SHIRT! WAAROM ZOU DE FUCKER GEEN SHIRT DRAGEN? Maar ik merk dat ik staar. 'Lovi~? Hehe vind je dit leuk?' Zegt hij terwijl hij naar zijn buik kijkt. Oke ik zal bekennen. HOWLY FUCK DAT IS SEXY ALS HELL! 'Bastard... Dat... Dat... Nee!' 'Lovi je bloost~ Je lijkt nu net op een tomaat3. Snel loop ik langs hem en ik pak mijn tandenborstel. Ik poets mijn tanden en Antonio geeft mij een klein kusje op mijn wang. Ik geef hem een elleboogje maar toch weer krijg ik een kusje op mijn wang. Ik spuug het tandpastaspul uit en ik was mijn tandenborstel. Ik neem nog een slokje water en ik draai me om. Als ik de badkamer uit wil lopen word de deur geblokkeerd door Antonio. 'Bastard... Waarom sta je daar ik wil uit deze badkamer!' Als ik mijn mond open om meer te zeggen worden mijn woorden geblokkeerd door een paar lippen. Ik PROBEER nog weg te komen maar ik verlies me al snel in de kus. Eerst aarzel ik een beetje maar dan sla ik mijn armen om zijn nek. Hij trekt mij dichterbij hem. Als allebei dood gaan vanwege een gebrek aan lucht geven we de kus een pauze. Hij kijkt mij recht in mijn ogen en hij pakt mij op. Ik word weggedragen naar mijn eigen kamer en ik word zachtjes op mijn bed gegooid. (zachtjes op bed gegooid... Rare zin) 'Basterd! Wat doe...' Maar ik word weer gezoend door hem. Hij gaat naast me liggen en snuggelt in mijn haar. Ik snuggel tegen hem en we vallen allebei in een diepe slaap.

Als ik wakker word de volgende morgen merk ik dat het warm is in mijn bed. Warmer dan het normaal is… Naja. Lekker comfie…

Wacht…. WAT?

Snel herhaal ik wat er de vorige dag is gebeurt… Oke… We zaten in de tuin, hij had verteld dat hij van mij houd… Toen vertelde ik dat ook… En toen z-zoende we… en toen… vroeg hij… En nu ben ik zijn v-vrie-… Nee ik kan het woord niet zeggen!

Langzaam open ik mijn ogen en ik kijk recht in de ogen van de bastard.

'Goede morgen Lovi~' En snel geeft hij mij een kusje op mijn mond… Ik voel dat mijn wangen knal rood worden! 'Awhhh lovi~ Je lijkt op een tomaat 3'

Snel klim ik het bed uit. 'B-bastard!' Zeg ik met een rood gezicht maar hij springt achter mij aan een geeft mij snel een knuffel. Ik weet ( uit ervaring) dat ik hem niet weg kan duwen dus ik blijf maar staan. 'Bastard' mompel ik 'Ik heb honger'. Antonio geeft mij snel nog een kusje op mijn voorhoofd voordat hij mij loslaat en naar beneden loopt om ontbijt te maken.

Na het ontbijt vraagt Antonio aan mij 'Wat zullen we doen vandaag?' Vaag kan ik mij herinneren dat er een kermis in de buurt is. Ik neem nog een slokje van mijn koffie. 'Ik zag op een poster staan dat er deze week een kermis is in de buurt.' Meteen is Antonio heel blij. Hij pakt mijn hand (diegene zonder de koffie ) en zegt 'Loviii~ Ik zou heel graag met jou naar de kermis gaan. Ik draai mijn gezicht weg om een klein glimlachje te verbergen maar Antonio ziet het veel ste goed. 'Awhh~ je lacht! Zo cute~' Daardoor bloos ik nog meer. Snel zet ik mijn koffie neer en ik loop naar de bank. Antonio ploft naast me. Ik kijk naar hem maar voordat ik het wist, kuste hij mij al.

Rond 5e kwamen we aan op de kermis. Antonio wou heel graag mijn hand vasthouden maar ik had hem duidelijk gezegd dat wij dat niet in het openbaar gaan doen. Hij had me nog heel zielig aangekeken maar ik bleef bij mijn standpunt ( ookal had ik bijna gezegd dat het wel mocht! ) 'Lovi moet je kijken!' Roept Antonio opeens. 'Er is om 11 uur een vuurwerk show. Ik kijk ook naar het poster. "Zaterdag 16 maart op deze kermis, een

Vuurwerkshow! Kom kijken!" Zaterdag 16 maart… 16 maart… 'Fuck!' Roep ik. Antonio kijkt mij vragend aan. 'Kunnen we niet naar de vuurwerk show?' vraagt hij verdrietig. 'We kunnen wel naar de vuurwerkshow maar ik ben wat helemaal vergeten.' 'Wat ben je vergeten?' Vraagt hij. Dit verklaart wel waarom Feliciano de laatste weken helemaal hyper was. 'Ik ben morgen jarig.' Antwoord ik. Verbaast kijkt Antonio mij aan. 'Whaaaaa Lovi! Waarom had je dat niet eerder verteld. Dan had ik wat kunnen plannen!' Mijn verjaardag boeit me nooit zo veel. Ik heb nooit vrienden gehad, Ik kreeg gewoon een cadeautje van Rome en Feli en we aten een speciale extra grote pasta en we aten een stukje cake later op de avond. 'Ik denk er nooit zo veel aan…' Zeg ik tegen Antonio. Antonio is even stil. 'Ik heb een idee!' Roept hij opeens. Verbaast en verrast kijk ik hem aan. 'We hebben vandaag zo veel plezier dat vandaag jouw verjaardag is en dan gaan we morgen gewoon bij jou thuis zitten en dan ga ik voor je koken!' Snel pak ik Antonio's hand en ik sleur hem mee naar een plek waar niemand ons kan zien. Ik kijk nog voorzichtig om mij heen voordat ik hem zoen. Antonio zoent mij meteen terug. Hij pakt mij vast en trekt mij tegen hem aan. Hij likt mijn onderlip om toegang te vragen. Ik open mijn mond en Antonio's tong glijd naar binnen. Na een tijdje word de zoen langzaam gebroken. Antonio kijkt mij recht in mijn ogen aan. '_Te quiero_.' Fluistert hij in mijn oor. 'T_i amo troppo_.' Antwoord ik zachtjes. Antonio geeft mij snel nog een kusje op mijn neus. Ik ben ondertussen KNAL rood geworden en Antonio heeft een glimlach op zijn gezicht. Hij pakt mijn hand. Samen lopen we naar de attracties.

Het is net iets voor 11 als Antonio en ik richting de plek lopen waar je het vuurwerk kan zien. Het is niet meer zo druk. Ik ga zitten in het gras en Antonio gaat naast mij zitten. De laatste 2 dagen was ik echt niet mezelf. Ik heb in deze 2 fucking dagen 2 keer gezegd dat ik van hem hou! Ik heb een psycholoog nodig! Oke, ik sluit een deal met mezelf. Alleen deze 3 dagen, alleen deze 3 dagen zal ik me zo gedragen. Als we op school kan hij hiervan dromen! Opeens word ik wakker geschud uit mijn gedachtes. 'Dus toen was ik in de mac en daar bestelde ik 10 mig macs maar toen zij die vrouw dat ze er nog maar 8 hadden dus toen bestelde ik die 8 maar toen had ik weer honger en…' Ik herken die stem ergens van …'Nu weet ik het wel is het mogelijk voor jou om een keer je mond te houden?' Ik herken die stem ook ergens van… Fuck… Nee… Zijn dat niet… Langzaam draai ik me om. 'Fuck..' Mompel ik zacht. 'Lovi wat is r? vraagt Antonio. Ik antwoord niet. Antonio kijkt ook naar de 2 nieuwe personen op het veld. 'Oh.' Hoor ik hem mompelen. Snel draai ik me weer om. 'Zijn dat niet…?' Zegt Antonio zachtjes. 'Volgens mij zijn het…' Mompel ik zacht. 'Arthur en Alfred.' Zegt Antonio. Ik knik zachtjes. 'Wtf doen die hier?' Zeg ik een beetje bozig. 'Eumm Lovi dit is een kermis en daar is iedereen welkom.' Mompelt Antonio. 'Hopelijk zien ze ons niet.' Zeg in nog zachtjes. Antonio pakt mijn hand. 'Heeeeeeeyyy Antonio! Wat doe jij hier?' Schreeuwt Alfred opeens. Snel trek ik mijn hand terug. Fucker zag ons… 'Hey Alfred. Hoe gaat het?' Zegt Antonio. Hij klinkt niet al te vrolijk omdat van alle mensen op de wereld zijn aartsvijand Arthur hier is. 'Yaaa en Lovino is hier ook wat gezellig!' Zegt Alfred veelste luid. Ik heb hem nooit echt gemogen maar nooit echt gehaat. Maar Antonio voelt echt pure haat naar Arthur. Alfred ploft neer op het gras naast Antonio. Arthur loopt rustig richting Alfred en hij gaat voorzichtig naast hem zitten. Arthur staart een beetje naar de lucht. Alfred begint een verhaal over hamburgers te vertellen aan Antonio. Maar Antonio luistert niet. Hij pakt mijn hand en hij speelt een beetje met mijn vingers. Hij knikt soms alsof het net is dat hij luistert naar Alfred. Maar voor dat Alfred zijn verhaal af kan maken is de 1e knal al. Iedereen is opeens stil. Soms hoor je een whaaa of een wow. Maar 1 ding valt mij op en dat is dat Arthur helemaal niet naar het vuurwerk kijkt. Hij staart alleen maar naar Alfred. Er ontstaat een klein lagje op zijn gezicht.

~Na het vuurwerk~

Antonio en ik lopen naar huis. Het enige licht dat op ons schijnt is het licht van de maan en van de lantarens. Midden op de straat stopt Antonio opeens met lopen. Ik draai me om en ik kijk Antonio aan. 'Bastard wat is er waarom stop je met lopen?' Vraag ik. Maar voordat ik nog wat anders kan zeggen zoent hij me. Ik duw hem weg. 'Wat als iemand ons kan zien?' Zeg ik tegen hem. 'Niemand kan ons zien, er is niemand hier.' Ik kijk om me heen om te kijken of er echt niemand is. 'Dat ik dit nog doe…. Oke dan, eentje.' Zeg ik blosend. Gelukkig is het donker zodat hij dat niet kan zien. Hij pakt mij vast en drukt langzaam zijn lippen tegen de mijne. Als ik mijn ogen een klein beetje open zie ik 2 schimmen staan. Snel duw ik Antonio weg. Ook hij ziet de 2 schimmen staan. 'Ze zagen ons toch niet…' Mompel ik, HOOP ik. Maar toch hoor ik de stem van een van de twee schimmen. 'Zijn dat niet… Antonio en Lovino…'

Le einde van deel 4!

* * *

An:

Whaaa open einde…. Lekker lang chapter dit keer. Ik probeer de chapters echt lang te maken! Het is nu zomer vakantie dus ik kan lekker veel typen en updaten!

Nog de vertalingen:

Te quiero: (Spaans) Ik hou van jou 3

Ti amo troppo: (Italiaans) Ik hou ook van jou.

Hopelijk is dat goed ik kan geen italiaans en ik leer nu net een jaar spaans dus sorry als het niet goed is. Die mooie vertalingen zijn gemaakt door mijn mattie google vertalen!

En sorry als er zecht staat in plaats van zegt. Ik schrijf dat altijd fout en spelling is ook niet mijn beste vak…

Als er iets is zeg het en tot deel 5!

Xxx Sascha


	5. Chapter 5

Idee 2 deel 5

Lovino's POV

* * *

Maar toch hoor ik de stem van een van de twee schimmen. "Zijn dat niet… Antonio en Lovino…"

"Fuck, Antonio… Wie zijn dat?" Zeg ik tegen Antonio. Ook Antonio kijkt naar de 2 schimmen aan het einde van de straat. Ik kan de gezichten van de schimmen niet zien. De 2 schimmen houden wel elkaars hand vast. Langzaam komen de 2 schimmen dichterbij en langzaam kan ik meer detail zien. Een van de 2 schimmen heeft een bril. Antonio heeft nogsteeds mijn hand vast en hij knijpt er nerveus in. Als de 2 schimmen het licht instappen zien we wie het zijn. Het zijn Arthur en Alfred. Snel laten ze elkaars hand los en kijken Antonio en mij vragend aan, maar na een lange stilte begint Arthur met praten. "Oke van wat we net zagen is het onmogelijk om te geloven dat jullie alleen maar vrienden zijn, Wat is jullie relatie?" Antonio kijkt mij aan. Ik kan zien dat hij het wilt vertellen. Na wat twijfelen knik ik ja. Antonio ademt diep in en zegt. "We zijn… Hij is…" Hij andemt nog een keer diep in voordat hij zegt "Lovino is mijn vriendje…" Het is stil.. Ik kijk naar de Arthur en Alfred. Die een soort van gesprek houden zonder te praten. Maar na een tijdje knikt Arthur ja. Alfred kijkt onze kand op, haalt diep andem en begint te praten. "Omdat jullie zo eerlijk zijn geweest tegen ons moeten wij ook maar eens de waarheid aan iemand vertellen. Arthur en Ik… Daten… ook… voor nu ogeveer een jaar…" En nu zijn Antonio en ik stil. Wtf! Ik dacht altijd dat die 2 eerder vijanden waren maar nu vertellen ze mij dat ze daten. Al een fucking jaar lang! Kompleet nieuwe informatie! Ook Antonio is even stil. Na een tijdje zegt hij "Gefeliciteerd." Er valt een awkwart stilte. "Lovi en ik moeten weer gaan, het is al laat…"Zegt Antonio. Ik merk dat hij niet meer in de buurt van Arthur wilt zijn.

Als we eindelijk aangekomen zijn bij mijn huis slaat de klok in de woonkamer 12 uur. "Gefeliciteerd Lovii~~~~!" Roept Antonio. Hij geeft me een knuffel en een kus. Ik wurm mezelf uit de knuffel. "Bastard laat me niet zo schrikken!" Zeg ik tegen hem. "Maar Lovi je bent cute EN jarig! Dan kan ik je extra veel kusjes en knuffels geven!" "Bastard, dat heeft er niets mee te maken…" Mompel ik zachtjes. Hij kijkt mij aan in mijn ogen en zoent mij daarna. Na een tijdje trek ik me terug.

"Oke bastard, het is nu wel genoeg. Ik ga slapen" Ik loop naar boven, ik kleed me om en in poets mijn tanden. Als een lijk klim in mijn bed in en snuggel ik tegen Antonio aan. Weet ik veel over wanneer hij daar kwam liggen! En volgensmij slaapt hij al! I-ik kan hem toch niet zomaar wegduwen! Dat is onbeleefd! Maar terwijl ik nog meer excuses voor mezelf aan het bedenken ben val ik in een diepe slaap.

~~~volgende morgen~~~

'klop-klop' Uuurrrrgggg wat is dat voor kut geluid 'klop-klop' "Lovi? Ben je wakker" Dus HIJ is de irritante wakkermakende geluidsmaker. "Jammer genoeg nu wel" Antwoord ik. "Okey Lovi ik kom nu naar binnen." Langzaam gaat de deur open en stapt Antonio voorzichtig naar binnen met een dienblad vol eten. "Ik heb ontbijt op bed voor je gemaakt." Zegt hij vrolijk. Ik ga rechtopzitten. Voorzichtig loopt Antonio naar mijn bed en gaat hij naast mij zitten. Hij zet het dienblad op mijn schoot. Op het dienblad staat een kaartje:

_Voor mijn Lovi,_

_Geveliciteerd! Mijn liefe Lovi is nu al 17 jaar! Jammer genoeg heb ik niet de vorige 16 mee gemaakt TT_TT Maar dat kan je goedmaken! Dan moet je gewoon nog de rest van je leven bij mij blijfen! Jaja dat lees je goed. Ik laat je niet makkelijk gaan!_

_Als je moet verhuizen of weg moet gaan, dan zal ik mijn koffers pakken en achter je aangaan. Als je kwijt bent, zal ik je zoeken! Ookal zou dat 3 jaar duren! Want zonder jou is er voor mij geen rede meer om te leven. Te quiero Lovi, Ik hou van jou met mijn hart, herzens en ziel! Dus verlaat mij nooit! Oke?_

_Antonio_

_Ps:_

_Als je dit niet ook vind, verscheur deze brief!_

_Als je dit ook vind, blijf je hier bij mij._

Ik ben even stil van de brief. Maar ik verscheur hem niet. Deze brief zal ik nooit verscheuren. Ik blijf zitten. Uit mijn ooghoeken kijk ik naar Antonio. Die met een grijns naar mij zit te kijken. "Zoetzappige Bastard." Mompel ik. Maar voordat ik veder kan praten, zoent hij mij volop. En ik zoen terug, voordat ik merk dat ik dat doe.

De rest van de dag verliep redelijk rustig. Alleen werd ik continu aangevallen door Antonio voor kusjes en knuffels. 'Omdat je jarig bent' of 'Omdat ik hou van mijn Lovi' zijn zijn excuses. Maar tegen 3en word er aangebeld.

Antonio staat al op om de deur open te doen. "Nee bastard dit is MIJN huis! IK doe de deur open!" Ik loop naar de deur. Als ik hem langzaam open word ik aangevallen door een knuffel. "Veee~ Lovi, gefeliciteerd met onze verjaardag!" "Jaja Feli, jij ook gefeliciteerd." Had hij niet kunnen bellen om te zeggen dat hij langskomt! "Ludwig en ik zijn gekomen om onze verjaardag te vieren!" Zegt Feliciano terwijl hij zowat het huis doorstuitert. "WAT! Felicitano je hebt die potato bastard meegenomen!" Maar Feliciano luistert al niet meer. Hij zit vrolijk te kletsen met Antonio. De bastard komt naar binnen met de tas van feli. Fack! Dat was ik echt helemaal vergeten! Vandaag moet Antonio weer weg. "Nog gefeliciteerd…" Zegt Ludwig (A.n. met zijn verschikkelijke sexy stem!) Ik doe de voordeur weer dicht en ik loop naar de keuken waar Feli pasta zit te maken. "Hey Feli… Hoe was je weekeind?" "Veee~ Dat was geweldig! Ik ging pasta eten en dutjes doen. Maar ik moest van Ludwig trainen maar dat heb ik niet gedaan! En ik heb pizza gemaakt en ik heb ook wurst geproefd. Best wel lekker! Toen at ik pasta met wurst. En…" "Nee Feli nee! JE HEBT FUCKING HEILIG ITALIAANS ETEN VERNEUKT TERWIJL JE ER WURST IN DEED!" Tranen springen in Feli's ogen. "L-lovi ik bedoelde het niet zo" Zegt hij door snikjes heen. Howly… Ik HAAT het als Feli huilt. "Het is oke Feli je moet het gewoon nooit meer doen. Oke?' Zeg ik tegen hem om het weer op te vrolijken. Feliciano is opeens weer blij! "Okeee Lovi! O kijk de pasta is klaar!" Hij doet de pasta in 4 borden en brengt ze naar de tavel. "Veee~ Luddie~, Toni~ pasta is klaar~." Ik ga zitten op mijn plaats als Antonio en potato bastard eraankomen. Antonio gaat naast mij zitten. Onder de tafel pakt hij mijn hand. Ik doe me best om niet zo rood te worden als een tomaat dus ik neem snel een hap pasta. "Vee~? Is de pasta te gekruid? Je bent zo rood…" Ik sta op en ik loop naar de badkamer. Snel sms ik Antonio. -BASTARD waarom deed je dat zo ziet Feli dat en dat wil ik NIET hebben!- -Maar Lovi het is tog niet erg als je broertje het weet?- -Het is WEL ERG! Als hij het weet weet de rest van het land het! Dat wil ik niet hebben!- -nog niet- -Nooit- -Awwhh Lovi~ ooit moet je het vertellen.- -En ooit is niet nu. En ik kom weer terug. Ik ben al minder rood- -Okey lovi~ te amo- Ik doe net de deur open toen ik dat las. Ik draai me weer om en ik doe de deur weer dicht. Ik voel al dat ik net zo rood ben als een tomaat.

Na een kwartier van ontroden kom ik weer beneden. "Veee~ Was je niet lekker? Je was daar voor bijna een half uur!" "Het gaat goed…" Zeg ik terwijl ik naar mijn plekje bij de tafel loop. Ik geef Antonio nog snel een death glare. Ik eet mijn pasta op ( die al redelijk koud is ) en ik loop naar de bank. Feli en Ludwig ruimen de keuken op. "Bastard. Ik zeg niets, Jij zegt niets. Begrepen?" Zeg ik. "Maar Lovi~ Ik wil dat de hele wereld weet dat jij van mij bent!" Snel draai ik mijn hoofd weg om mijn blozende wangen te verbergen, maar Antonio pakt mijn kin en zoent mij.

* * *

A.n.

WHAA sorry dat deze zo laat is maar ik had geheel geen inspiratie en mijn comp is een gigantische klootzak! En toen op een dag HAD ik de inspiratie en motivatie. Ik had wat geschreven, ik wou het opslaan. Maar dat kon niet. Zegt dit klote ding, ja het is een naamfout. Naamfout me kont. Ik heb die naam een miljoen keer verandert maar nee. Toen flipte mijn comp en toen moest ik m uitzetten. Toen was ik EN mijn nieuwe deel EN mijn inspiratie EN mijn motivatie kwijt! Toen ging ik voor 3 dagen naar een internetloos weiland. En ik kreeg wel inspiratie… maar voor allles BEHALVE dit stuk. Later ben ik nog een half weekje weg geweest. En ik heb veel koreaanse dramas gekeken. En morge ga ik op vakantie naar feli. MAAR het verhaal van de haat voor mijn computer gaat door. Mijn comp doet er nu langer dan een half uur over om animefreak te openen en volledig te laden! Zo is het al de hele vakantie! Ik weet niet wat er mis is met dit ding!

En voor de mensen die het sms gesprek niet snaptje. -blablabla- is een bericht en het is gewoo dus het is niet zo moeilijk!

Maar oke

Dit chap is slecht. Ik weet ik weet.

Hopelijk worden de volgende langer en beter! (en sneller geupdate)

Nog de vertalingen nodig?

Te quiero (spaans) Ik hou van je

Te amo (spaans) ik hou van je

WOOOW DAT WAS MOEILIJK! Sarcasme mensen…

Xxx Sascha


	6. Chapter 6

Idee 2 deel VI

* * *

De rest van de avond was heel rustig tot dat Feliciano opeens random tijdens het eten. "Dus fratello. Hoe is je liefdesleven?" En met nieuwsgierige ogen kijkt Feliciano mij aan. Shit... Ik ga het dus echt niet vertellen van DAT! Ik weet dat dat binnen no time de hele fucking school rond is! Dan ben ik niet meer de badass Lovino... Nee dan ben ik de gay! Fuck nee! Dat gaat dus nooit beginnen! "Tsk, tuurlijk niet!" Lieg ik snel met de hoop dat hij het niet ziet. Hij ziet t vast niet... Ik bedoel. Als je al vertelt dat er een eenhoorn in de tuin staat springt hij al van zijn stoel. Hij is echt een idioot. Echt een gigantische fucking idioot. "Hmmmm... Ik weet t niet fratello... Ik heb het idee dat je niet de waarheid vertelt." Godverfuckingdomme! Dit meen je fucking niet! Shit... Dit is kut... ZWAAR KUT! Oké... Uummm.. "Natuurlijk heb ik op dit moment niemand... Wat denk je..." Antwoord ik. En fuck ik stotter. Opeens buigt hij over de tafel. Zijn dure shirt in de pasta. Hij pakt met beide handen mijn gezicht vast en kijkt mij diep ik de ogen. Ik voel al een deeltje van mijn bloed naar mijn wangen stromen. "Wat de fuck denk je dat je doe-" Maar ik kan mijn zin niet afmaken omdat hij mijn wangen nog vaster houd. "Nee fratello. Je bent ~verliefd~." En ik word KNAL rood. "Dat weet je niet." Zeg ik nog snel. Maar hij schud zijn hoofd nu op een soort van -nee-nee-nee-je-weet-het-allemaal-niet- manier. Hij kijkt me aan. "Fratello, fratello, fratello. We kennen elkaar nu al ons hele leven. Ik kan ALLES zien." Sinds wanneer is die idioot zo slim. "Nee dat kan je niet" Ik ontken nu nog even heel snel wat hij allemaal zegt. Maar hij schud zijn hooft weer. "Fratello, ik kan het zien aan je gedrag, je krul, je ogen en vooral je wangen. Die zijn nu echt super vaak rood." SHITFUCKINGVERDOMME! "Oké dan MISSCHIEN vind ik wel iemand leuk! Maar ik zal je nooit, ik herhaal, NOOIT, vertellen wie!" Ha! Hij zal het nooit weten! Teleurgesteld kijkt Feliciano mij aan. "Maar waarom?!" Uit mijn ooghoeken zie ik dat Antonio naar mij staart en iets typen onder de tafel. En 3 seconden later voel ik wat in mijn zak trillen. Oké. Snel dit gesprek eindigen en wat anders doen. "Hoe was jouw weekeind?" Vraag ik. Schouderklopje voor jezelf. Dat was echt fucking slim van jezelf! En Feliciano begint de kletsen. Snel je telefoon checken. 'Sms ontvangen van –Tomateneter-.' Was te verwachten, zucht... Snel open ik het maar. Feli is namelijk al bij zaterdag middag... Snel lees ik het smsje. 'Je bent zo schattig waneer je bloost~ Het is oké hoor. Te amo' "KIJK LUDWIG KIJK!" Hoor ik opeens aan de andere kant van de tafel. Shit ik bloos... "Zou het een smsje zijn van zijn ~geliefde~?" Feliciano springt uit zijn stoel. Rent op Italiaanse stijl naar mij toe en pakt snel mijn mobiel (Italiaans pro mensen). "Godverdomme Feliciano geef dat nu fucking terug!" Schreeuw ik hem nog boos na maar hij heeft het smsje al gelezen... Het is te laat. Nou doei.. Waar is mijn gat waar ik door kan zakken. Oja! Hahaha dat heb ik niet. Ik ben zelf sarcastisch in mijn brein! Ik kijk snel naar Antonio die mij aankijkt met een –ik weet niet hoe ik hier op moet reageren- blik. Maar al snel word ik aangevallen door een hele vrolijke Feliciano. "Veee~ Fratello, ik ben zooooooooo blij voor je!" shitshitshitshitshitshit! Ik probeer me nog los te wurmen maar Feliciano springt en huppelt nog verder en ik word vastgehouden. Snel kijk ik door de kamer voor een wapen zodat ik dit van me weg kan krijgen. "Jezus kan je me niet gewoon fucking loslaten!" Een beetje teleurgesteld laat hij mij los. "Maar fratello, ik ben zo blij voor je." Zegt hij in zijn zielige maar toch zeurende stemmetje. " FELICIANO! Ik vetrtel je dit maar 1 keer. VERTEL DIT AAN NIEMAND! Niet de kat. Niet Kiku. Niet de mensen op het internet. NIEMAND! Heb. Je. Me. Begrepen?!" Hij knikt bang. Goed. Ik ruk mijn mobiel uit zijn handen en ik loop HEEL boos naar boven! Fuck hun allemaal! Achter me hoor ik Antonio opstaan, sorry zeggen en snel achter mij aan rennen. Maar hij was toch iets te langzaam. Ik loop mijn kamer in en ik draai mijn deur snel op slot. Ik hoor nog het geklop op mijn deur. "Lovi doe alsjeblieft open." ... "Alsjealsjealsje blieefttt." Nee dat ga ik niet doen. Hij mag me niet zien zoals dit. Ik lijk op eenofandere bitch die net te horen gekregen heeft dat haar chiwawa overreden is door de scooter van de knapste jongen in de wijk die zij wel leuk vind. Maar jammer genoeg. Nadat ik nog zo had gezegd tegen mezelf. Voel ik warme tranen over mijn wangen lopen. Jezus Christus ik ben echt nu eenofandere emotionele bitch! "Lovi doe alsjeblieft open. Ik loop zachtjes naar het midden van mijn kamer en ik ga op mijn kleedje liggen. Na nog een paar klopjes en smekende roepingen hoor ik voetstappen weggaan van de deur. Ik voel een steek in mijn hart. Diep van binnen had ik gehoopt dat hij wat langer zou blijven proberen. Weer rolt een traan over mijn wang. Maar opeens hoor ik de voetstappen dichterbij en dichterbij komen op een harde snelheid. Hij gaat toch niet... 'BAM' Een keiharde knal en een krak komen van mijn deur. Snel sta ik op, veeg ik mijn tranen weg met mijn shirt en open ik de deur. Aan de andere kant zie ik Antonio zitten, met zijn hand wrijvend over zijn bovenarm en schouder. Daarna kijk ik naar mijn deur. Waar een gigantische krak in zit. Hij heeft mijn fucking deur gemold. De klootzak heeft serieus mijn deur gemold. Hoe de fack heeft hij dat geflikt?! Een beetje verbaast kijk ik weer naar hem. "Sorry" mompelt hij terwijl hij in mijn ogen kijkt. Hij laat zijn ene arm los en staat op. Voordat ik het weet voel ik 2 armen om me heen. Deze keer zal ik niet weg proberen te komen. Nu niet. Ik leg mijn hoofd op zijn borstkas en ik word gekalmeerd door het rustige geklop van zijn hart en het regelmatige op en neer gaan van het adem halen. Na een tijdje kijk ik weer op en ik ontmoet zijn ogen. Snel geef ik hem een kusje op zijn mond. En ik kijk snel weer weg. Hij laat me los en pakt mijn hand. En langzaam trekt hij me mijn kamer binnen. Daar duwt hij me tegen een muur en geeft me een kus. En nog een, en nog een. En nog een. Hij kijkt me aan en fluistert in mijn oor "Te amo". Daarna pakt hij mijn kin zachtjes een geeft me nog een kus. En nog vele meer. In de tussentijd zijn we al verhuist naar mijn bed en is het allemaal al wat veder gegaan. Wij zijn nu hevig aan het zoenen. Opeens voel ik zijn vingers over mijn buik glijden. Door dit nieuwe contact schrik ik een beetje. Snel haalt hij zijn handen weg. "Sorry als je dat niet prettig vond i-" Maar snel stop ik zijn onbenullige gepraat door hem weer te zoenen. Ik zit nu met mijn armen om zijn nek, mijn handen in zijn haar en zijn handen rustig over mijn buik wrijvend. Opeens vliegt de deur open. "Fratelloooooooo! Wat is er gebeurt opeens was je weg en toen was er een knal en toen was het stil is er iemand dood aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah?!" Maar dan pas opent hij zijn ogen en ziet wat er echt gebeurt. Snel duw ik Antonio van mij af en ga ik rechtop zitten. Snel doe ik mijn shirt weer goed en klim ik van mijn bed af. "En waarom kwam je hier?" Vraag ik met een gemene toon aan Feliciano. "Ah~ Ik kwam jullie vertellen dat het toetje klaar was." Toetje... Hij kwam ons verstoren voor een toetje. Ik kijk naar achteren en ik zie Antonio HELEMAAL vrolijk op het bed zitten, met glitters in zijn ogen. Dit meen je niet... Zucht... "We komen zo naar beneden." Zeg ik koud en monotoon tegen Feliciano voordat ik het mijn kamer uitduw en de deur dicht doe. Ik sta nog even met mijn lichaam naar de deur toe en ik laat een diepe zucht. Ik hoor het bed kraken en ik draai me om. Daar zie ik Antonio, haar helemaal in de war, shirt half open, een beetje opgezwollen lippen en een bobbel in zijn broek. Dit meen je fucking niet... Ook Antonio kijkt neer op de bobbel en krabt een beetje verlegen aan zijn wang... "Lovi, ik ga even naar de badkamer om..." Hij kijkt weer naar het. "Doe je best." Antwoord ik (nog steeds monotoon). Maar jammer genoeg zit ik ook met DAT probleem... Denk aan dode katjes, huilende feli, 10000000 dode katjes in een bebloede zee, 209584759610486515 huilende felicianos, dode Antonio, onthoofde puppy's. Gelukkig was alles ONMIDDELLIJK gekalmeerd bij mijn een na laatste gedachtes. WTF lichaam... De klootzaak. Na nog een paar minuutjes hoor ik een zacht geklop tegen de deur. "Handen gewassen." Vraag ik nog voordat hij de hendel aan kan raken. Brrrr het idee al... Dan moet ik het huis afbranden... "Natuurlijk~" Tfew... Anders had ik naar de winkel moeten lopen voor lucifers omdat Feli ze laatst allemaal heeft afgepakt en begraven nadat hij erachter kwam dat ik een van de T-shirts van de aardappeleter had verbrand... Binnenkort ga ik weer aanvallen! En dit keer verbrand ik ze op een grote stapel in de tuin en daar ga ik dan lekker bij zitten. Om het stof weg te zien kunnen branden. Dat ieder stukje Duits op die dingen wegfikt en nooit terug zullen komen! Ik heb er al helemaal zin in! Maar terwijl ik nog meer gemene plannen maak tegen die klootzak gaat de deur langzaam open. Antonio kijkt bezorgt naar binnen en daar ziet hij mij gemeen de lucht in staren met een hele gemene grijns op mijn gezicht. "Lovi?" ... "Lovi?" ... "Lovi?" Zachtjes stapt hij richting mij toe en zwaait zijn hand voor mijn gezicht. "Loovviiii?" Opeens ziet hij zijn oplossing. De krul. Hij pakt het en geeft er een zwak trekje aan. "Holy fucking shit wat is jouw fucking probleem laat dat ding los nu jij klootzak!" Snel laat Antonio mijn krul los. "DOE. DAT. NOOIT. MEER. BEGREPEN?!" Zeg ik met een HELE gemene glare. Verschikt knikt Antonio. "Goed..." Maar wanneer ik me om wil draaien en weg wil lopen hoor ik een stemmetje in mijn hooft zeggen: 'IDIOOT! Kijk naar hem! Doe wat om het goed te maken!' zucht... Stemmetje heeft gelijk. Ik draai me snel om en geef Antonio een kusje op zijn wang. Echt minder dan 1 milliseconden! Snel draai ik me weer om mijn rode hooft te verbergen. Maar Antonio valt me al heel snel aan met een knuffel. Ik wurm me los en loop snel weg. Bij de deur kijk ik even om naar Antonio die daar helemaal happy staat. Met een lieve lach op zijn gezicht komt hij naar mij toe en pakt mijn hand. "Te amo." "Ik ook," Zeg ik zachtjes als antwoord. Hij verstrengeld* onze vingers en zo lopen wij samen uit mijn kamer naar beneden.

* * *

AN:

SORRY! *Gaat op de grond liggen* Ik ben net het persoon geworden dat ik zelf haat... Ik heb echt mijn best gedaan om een lang hoofdstuk te maken... Snik... Het is zo koud in mijn kamer dat mijn vingers t niet meer doen... Zucht... Naja... Het was het waard... Hopelijk haten jullie me nu niet meer...

Ennnnn...

Pomodorofairy. EEN SUPER DANKJEWEL! Ik kreeg tranen in mijn ogen van blijheid... Maar ik had toen ook niet geupdated…. Ik ben zo'n slecht persoon.. Dankjeeee~~~~~~~~

Dit keer meer dan 2 duizend woorden! Woa! Schouderklopje voor mezelf! Maar ik blijf een slecht persoon…. Zucht. Alles is 1 paragraaf… Waarom.? Ik weet het ook niet.

En hier zijn Saschas excuses om niet uptedaten

Ik ging een maand op vakantie

Toen begon de bitch genaamd school

Ik keek te veel Anime… (Sword art online is echt geweldig… Gyaaa vandaag update!

Ik las veel ste veel fanfictions….. Doe ik nog steeds.

Motivatieloos…

Inspiratieloos…

Ik ben veel ste lui….

Ik heb nu een folderwijkje

Ja….

Nog 1 keer… SORRY!

Snik snik…..

En wtf opeens staat mijn spellingscontrole op Engels… Sorry voor spelfouten. Ik ben een idioot.

Nog een fijne dag veder!

Xxx Sascha


End file.
